Reunion
by SS14
Summary: A Shen Gong Wu that fast forwards your life by 20 years is inadvertantly used on the Warriors, Dojo and Jack. Now, 20 years into the future, we see how they grew up and where they are now.


"**Fast Forward"**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Xiaolin Showdown' in any way.

NOTE: Each chapter will take place as one act. Therefore, there will be three chapters in this story.

Open on Jack's house. Day. Screaming is heard inside.

"JAAAAACK!" his mom yells at the top of her lungs.

Cut to the lair where Jack is cupping his hands over his ears. The Jack-bot floating next to him is wearing earmuffs. His mom is upstairs yelling to him down into the lair.

"An A- in Evil Engineering? What Evil College is going to accept you with these embarrassingly bad grades?"

For a moment, the yelling ceases.

"She's been on my butt ever since my report card came in today," Jack explains to his Jack-bot. However, the Jack-bot can't hear him due to the earmuffs. Jack notices this and frowns. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The Jack-bot glances over and watches Jack waving his arms in the air. It then takes the earmuffs off.

"What?"

Jack opens his mouth about to speak, but his mom resumes her yelling. The Jack-bot puts his earmuffs back on.

"A B+ in P.E.?"

"I told you, I didn't need that shower after Badminton!" Jack yells back.

"You need a shower after _anything_!" his mom retorts. Jack mutters something under his breath. "What are you going to do with your life if you can't even do well in High School?"

"I got an idea! How about you walk your big butt down here and yell at me face-to-face!" He waits a moment but receives no response. The Jack-bot takes off his earmuffs.

"She expects too much from you," it says.

"Thank you!" Jack replies. He turns his head to look up the stairs. "And another thing –"

He's cut off by the loud beeping of his Shen-Gong-Wu locater watch. He looks down at it and smiles.

"Finally … something that everyone knows I'm good at."

"Actually, you stink at that, too!" his mom yells from upstairs. Jack narrows his eyes and looks at his Jack-bot.

"How am I expected to succeed when I can't even be supported by my own mother?" He opens his heli-bot and flies straight up.

* * *

Cut to the Xiaolin Temple. Day. The Warriors are inside eating lunch. Kimiko stares at her plate of food with a sad look on her face while the rest gobble down everything on their plates. Clay tilts his head up and notices Kimiko's sadness.

"You all right, there, Kim?" the cowboy asks. Kimiko looks up.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've just been thinking." Raimundo stops eating.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the surfer says. Kimiko smirks at him as he resumes eating.

"What is troubling you, Kimiko?" Omi asks. She shrugs.

"It's just … I've been wondering if _this_ is what I want to continue doing for the rest of my life. You know, the whole Xiaolin monk thing. Have any of you ever thought about that?"

"Oh, yes. Many times," Omi replies.

"Really?"

"After I was deserted as a baby, the Temple kindly took me in and has been raising me ever since. I never once thought about abandoning my duty as a Xiaolin monk. That is why I have been training for many years to one day become a Xiaolin Dragon." Kimiko looks back down at her plate.

"I thought about it a few times," Raimundo says.

"Seriously?"

"No." Kimiko scoffs. "Come on. What's going on? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I don't know. I mean, I like what I'm doing … you know, helping save the world and rid it of evil and all that, but if you think about it … evil will never end. I sometimes feel like my time here at the Temple is wasted. Before I came, I helped my dad with his video game business and I loved every minute of it."

"Then, why'd you move here if you loved workin' with your dad so much?" Clay asks. Kimiko lowers her head. "Not that I'm sayin' I'm not glad you chose to come here --"

"I know what you mean," she replies with sadness in her voice. Suddenly, Master Fung walks in.

"If you are having second thoughts about prolonging your time here as a Xiaolin Dragon-in-Training, Kimiko …then there is no one standing in your way to move on," the Master says. Kimiko immediately stands up and bows.

"Master Fung … I didn't know you were listening. I hope that I didn't –"

"I understand that you are unhappy. You may return home to Tokyo if you wish."

"This just isn't for me anymore, Master Fung." Raimundo stands up in protest.

"Kim, you can't be serious. Just like that, you're leaving the Temple?" Omi and Clay look concerned.

"… I'm sorry, Raimundo." Master Fung turns around and exits the kitchen. Omi stands up and runs after him. He stops him in the halls.

"Master Fung! You are going to let Kimiko go? What about her duties as a Xiaolin monk? She cannot just … quit!"

"It is her decision, Omi." Master Fung resumes walking while Omi just stands there, perplexed by the situation.

"But … how will we be able to do Wudai Orion Formation?"

Dojo slithers into the kitchen with the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll under his arm.

"Hey, guys! A new Shen-Gong-Wu just –" He quits talking when he notices everyone look so depressed. "Who died?"

"Kimiko's leavin' the Temple," Clay says.

"Ooh … phew, I thought I missed something important." Kimiko opens her mouth in shock. "I'm kidding! Can't a 1,500 year-old dragon crack a mean-spirited joke anymore?"

"What's the Wu?" Raimundo asks.

"Oh, yeah, let's see here." Dojo opens the scroll. "It's called the … hey, there's no name. In fact, there's no picture or anything." He examines the blank scroll. "Don't tell me it's busted."

"Guys, what if this Wu is something like the Sapphire Dragon? Remember? It was covered in soot so we had no idea what it was," Raimundo says. A shiver runs down Dojo's spine.

"That isn't comforting. Well … what are we waiting for? Let's roll!"

Dojo grows into his full-size as Raimundo and Clay hop on. Overwrought with sorrow, Omi slowly walks to the dragon. He turns his head to face Kimiko. She looks away as Omi lowers his head.

"She'll be here when we get back, Omi," Raimundo says. The young monk boards Dojo, sitting behind Raimundo and Clay.

"And who knows … maybe she'll change her mind," Clay says as Dojo takes off into the sky. Kimiko watches them as a tear runs down her cheek. She rips her Wudai sash off and stares at it. A moment later, she closes her eyes and drops the sash to the ground. Fade out on the Temple.

* * *

Fade into Mount Everest where the Shen-Gong-Wu that was just activated is hidden. Jack arrives and lands on the mountain. His heli-bot closes.

"Jack-bots! Spread out!"

Out of nowhere, fifteen Jack-bots appear and spread out in different directions seeking the Wu. Jack also starts to search the mountain by foot. Soon, he passes by Clay who's just leaning against a rock.

"Hey, Clay," Jack says obliviously. The cowboy tips his hat. Two seconds later, Jack realizes what he said and screams. "Jack-bots … Help!"

Clay instantly charges into Jack, smashing into him with his stomach. Jack screams and quickly presses a button on his watch as he falls back off the cliff.

"Catch me!" he yells as a Jack-bot speeds over and catches him in mid-air. "Phew."

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay's element morphs his hands into rocks. He dashes to Jack and his robot. Jack gasps and ducks while Clay punches the Jack-bot right in the face, destroying it. The robot lets go of Jack and the evil boy genius falls straight down.

He slams into a downhill slope and begins sliding, face-first. About halfway down, he runs into what looks like a hard snow bank, which stops his sliding. As soon as he hits the so-called snow bank, all the snow falls off … which reveals it to be a Shen-Gong-Wu! The Warriors appear behind Clay and stand beside him. They look down to notice the Wu they've been seeking.

"There it is!" Raimundo yells. Jack slowly raises his head out of the snow and sees the Wu right in front of him. He sneers and begins to raise his right arm to grab it. All of a sudden, Omi lands on Jack's head, pushing him right back into the snow. The young monk snatches the Wu and does a front flip off Jack. He turns around to face his adversary. The other Warriors jump off the edge of the cliff and land next to their friend.

"Today, victory is ours, Jack Spicer!" Omi exclaims. The Warriors smile big as Jack raises his head and growls.

"I'm tired of finishing last!" he screams while swiftly lifting himself off the ground. He grabs two handfuls of snow and throws them directly into Raimundo and Clay's eyes. They yell and put their hands over their eyes, trying to wipe it off. Omi gasps as Jack jumps up and kicks Omi right in the chest, sending the little monk flying about ten feet. At that moment, the Shen-Gong-Wu flies out of Omi's hands. It proceeds to land in Jack's arms.

He shares his infamous evil laugh as Raimundo and Clay finish wiping the snow off their eyes. They charge Jack from both sides waving their fists in the air. Jack promptly opens his heli-bot which lifts him up, causing Raimundo and Clay to punch each other out.

Back on the edge of the cliff, Dojo slithers by and gasps upon seeing the Wu that Jack was holding. He instantly recognizes what it was.

"The Time Flash! It fast forwards your life by 20 years! It's the most unpredictable Shen-Gong-Wu!"

Omi clutches his chest, wincing in pain. Jack approaches him with a grin on his face.

"Aw, what's the matter? Is the little monk going to cry?"

"The only one that _always_ cries around here is you, Jack Spicer!"

"Yeah, well, not today. Because today … victory is _mine_!" Jack creates an echo that reverberates across the mountain. In the distance, loud rumbling can be heard. Jack looks up to see that he has started an avalanche.

"You could not have skipped the gloating?" Omi yells. Worried, Jack begins to the run the other way. However, he trips and the Time Flash slips out of his hands. In slow motion, Dojo, Omi, and Jack watch with a look of horror on their faces as the Wu flies through the air. As soon as it hits the ground, a bright light emerges from it, which meant that it activated.

"No!" Dojo shouts as the light blinds everyone. Then, suddenly, they disappear with the Wu just as the avalanche reaches where they were.

Fade to black.

**Next Chapter:** "Play"

Please R&R!


End file.
